1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus that records subject image data, and more particularly to the imaging apparatus including two display units.
2. Related Art
JP2004-201104A pertains to an imaging apparatus including a plurality of display units. The imaging apparatus disclosed in JP2004-201104A includes an electronic viewfinder, a LCD (liquid crystal device) monitor, and a sensor that senses proximity of an eye to the finder (that is, a state in which user's eye is in proximity to the finder). When proximity of eye to the finder (a state in which person's (user's) eye is in proximity to the finder) is sensed by the sensor, the imaging apparatus displays an image on a first display unit (finder), and when the proximity of eye is not sensed, the imaging apparatus displays an image on a second display unit (LCD monitor). That is, two display units are automatically switched based on the result of sensing by the sensor.
In addition, as another imaging apparatus, an apparatus is known which can selectively switch display modes among a display mode which automatically switches display between display performed on an electronic viewfinder and display performed on a LCD monitor depending on proximity of an eye, as described above, a display mode in which display is performed on the electronic viewfinder, and a display mode in which display is performed by the LCD monitor, by user's operating a slide switch or a rotary switch.
In the art disclosed in JP2004-201104A, when a photographer performs a shooting operation at a high or low angle while viewing an image displayed on the LCD monitor, if the photographer's arm, a strap of the imaging apparatus, or the like, is present near an eye proximity sensor (sensor), inconvenience may occur that the eye proximity sensor erroneously senses proximity of eye and accordingly the display mode may be switched from the display mode in which display is performed on the LCD monitor to the display mode in which display is performed on the electronic viewfinder.
To avoid this inconvenience, selectively switching from an automatic mode to a display mode in which display is performed on the LCD monitor is troublesome for the photographer, and providing a slide switch or a rotary switch leads to an increase in the cost of the imaging apparatus.
To solve the above-described problems, an imaging apparatus having a plurality of display units is provided, which, even when shooting is performed at a high or low angle, can prevent erroneous sensing of eye proximity by a proximity sensor to improve photographer's usability without inviting an increase in the cost of the imaging apparatus.